Oneshots en vrac
by Alietha
Summary: Receuil de mes ones-shots dans l'ordre chronologique.
1. Arachnophobia

Titre : Arachnophobia  
Rating : K  
Genre : Humour  
Couple : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent tout est la propriété de Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue, elle est à moi !  
Résumé : Une petite scénette sur le quotidien de mon couple préférée. Cagalli prend une douche seulement elle n'est pas seule dans la pièce…

_Arachnophobia_

Juin CE 72

(POV Cagalli)

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur mon visage et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas recevoir du shampoing. M'étant un peu trop rendormie hier, je n'avais pas pu me laver les cheveux et m'étais sentie mal à l'aise toute la journée. Je ne supportais en effet pas de les avoir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit gras et devais par conséquent me les laver pratiquement tous les deux jours !

Même si je n'allais certainement pas avoir le temps de me les sécher aujourd'hui, j'avais quand même décidé de me les laver car il ne faisait pas trop frais dehors et je ne risquais donc pas de tomber malade en sortant avec les cheveux mouillés. De toute façon, je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu quitter le manoir sans l'avoir fait…

Ce que j'étais devenue coquette depuis que je vivais avec lui ! Avant je n'aurais eu que faire d'aller travailler avec les cheveux un tout petit peu sale mais depuis que notre relation s'était intensifiée presque sept mois auparavant (1), je faisais beaucoup plus attention à mes tenues, à ma coiffure. J'étais devenue féminine et m'habillait de façon plus séduisante, sans bien sûr ne jamais tomber dans l'excès. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je change pour lui. Seulement je souhaitais être élégante et restais donc moi-même tout en osant afficher un peu plus mes formes.

Les émirs avaient remarqué mon changement d'attitude et certains, dont Yuuna, commençaient à me regarder d'une autre façon. Mais je me fichais complètement de leur regard, juste le sien avait de l'importance. C'était pour lui plaire que je faisais attention à moi. J'adorais le regard qu'il posait sur moi, il n'était pas comme celui des autres hommes, il était juste sincère. Ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique, il m'aimait pour moi-même.

J'ouvris les yeux pour couper le jet d'eau de la douche quand je vis une tache noire se déplacer le long du mur de la salle de bain. Une tache noire avec huit pattes qui rampait vers ma main. Une araignée !

Je hurlais. Je détestais ces bêtes-là ! J'en avais une peur bleue !

Je sortis de la douche sans même couper l'eau et attrapai en catastrophe une serviette. Le porte-serviette tomba en sol en faisant un vacarme pas possible et je criai une fois de plus, surprise par le bruit. J'enroulai la serviette autour de moi et m'aperçus qu'elle était vraiment petite. Elle ne m'arrivait même pas à mi-cuisse et ma poitrine était toute juste couverte.

« Cagalli ! »

Athrun venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le souffle court et son arme à la main. Il semblait affolé. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma serviette, que j'avais bien faillit lâcher tant son entrée si rapide m'avait surprise.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il parcourut la salle et se détendit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part nous deux. Il rangea son arme dans la doublure de sa veste et s'approcha de moi, en me demandant :

« Tout va bien ?

- Une araignée…il y a une araignée dans la douche ! Tue-la, je t'en supplie ! »

Il se dirigea vers la douche et regarda le mur.

« Voyons Cagalli, elle est minuscule. Je ne peux pas tout de même pas…

- Je m'en fiche ! Tue-la ou met-la dehors mais fais la sortir d'ici ! AH ! »

L'araignée était tombée au sol et s'avançai vers moi. Je courus me cacher derrière Athrun en hurlant. Il éclata de rire et je m'énervai :

« Athrun, fais quelque chose bon sang ! »

Ce n'était pas drôle du tout et son comportement, bien que compréhensible, me vexait. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que j'en avais la trouille ? Ok elle était minuscule et elle n'allait rien me faire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en avoir peur. C'était stupide, je le savais, mais je n'arrivais à me contrôler.

La bête s'avançait toujours vers nous et je me collai en mur en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et je rouvris un œil pour voir si l'araignée était toujours là. Elle avait disparu et Athrun était en train de refermer la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la tuer et avait préféré la remettre dans la nature…

« Voilà, elle ne t'embêtera plus, m'annonça-t-il avec le sourire.

- Merci. »

Je fus cassante. J'étais en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose plus tôt. J'avais faillit avoir une syncope tellement j'avais eu peur qu'elle puisse venir sur moi !

Son sourire s'effaça et il reprit son sérieux.

« Je suis désolée. C'est juste qu'elle était si petite qu'elle n'aurait rien pu te faire…

- Si tu crois que je peux contrôler ce genre de chose ! Je sais que c'est idiot d'avoir peur d'une si petite bête mais…. »

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et je m'arrêtai de parler en rencontrant son regard émeraude.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Je me mis à rire tant sa demande était sérieuse. Bien-sûr que j'allais lui pardonner ! C'était stupide de lui faire la tête pour si peu.

« A une seule condition ! »

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise puis déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un très court baiser. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma condition mais je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Il avait sur moi une emprise qu'il ne s'imaginait pas !

Il s'éloigna de moi et se dirigea vers la porte en m'annonçant :

« Tu devrais dépêcher de t'habiller ou tu vas finir par être en retard ! »

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Je ramassai mes affaires, qui étaient tombées en même temps que le porte-serviette puis attrapai ma paire chausson. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il rouvrit la porte pour me faire remarquer, d'une voix sensuelle :

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy comme ça ?

- Ce que tu peux être bête ! Rétorquai-je en lui lançant le chausson que je venais tout juste de ramasser. »

Heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour moi, il fut plus rapide que je ne l'avais imaginé et referma la porte avant que mon chausson ne l'atteigne. Ce dernier glissa le long de la porte et je grognai de frustration.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme que j'aime soit un coordinateur ?


	2. Leçons de cuisine

Titre : Leçons de cuisine

Rating : K

Pairing : Encore et toujours Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'univers de Gundam Seed et Destiny ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du créateur et des producteurs de l'animé

Résumé : Myrna est malade et Athrun la remplace aux fourneaux. Seulement Cagalli ne veut pas rester à ne rien faire et essaye de mettre la main à la pâte. Athrun parviendra-t-il à apprendre quelques rudiments de cuisine à sa chère Cali ?

_Leçons de cuisine_

Août CE 72

(POV Athrun)

La porte d'entrée claqua et la voix de Cagalli résonna dans le couloir :

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Je relevai la tête et jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule du four. 19h15. Elle avait vraiment fini de bonne heure aujourd'hui par rapport aux jours précédents. Moi qui pensais avoir fini de préparer le repas avant son retour, j'avais tout faux…

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, passa devant la cuisine en lançant un rapide « Bonsoir Myrna ! » et continua son chemin sans même me remarquer. Je soufflai de soulagement : j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi.

Je me remis à éplucher minutieusement mes carottes et m'apprêtai à les laver lorsque quelqu'un me demanda :

« Bah Athrun, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je lâchai la passoire et me retournai. Cagalli était revenue sur ses pas et me dévisageait, comme si ma présence dans la cuisine était inhabituelle. J'avais pourtant souvent aidé Myrna depuis que je vivais avec elle…

Sa question me laissa pantois. Que pouvais-je bien faire dans la cuisine si ce n'était la cuisine ?

« Euh… le repas de ce soir. »

Elle entra et fis le tour de la salle des yeux.

« Myrna n'est pas là ?

- Non, je l'ai congédiée, lui appris-je en me remettant à laver mes carottes.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle soudainement énervée.»

Je lâchai de nouveau la passoire et me retournai vers elle, stupéfait par sa réaction. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal…

« Elle était malade et ne tenait pas debout…Je lui ai simplement dit de prendre un peu de repos et que je me chargeais de tout. »

Sa colère disparut d'un seul coup et elle baissa la tête en murmurant :

« Désolée, j'avais compris que tu l'avais renvoyée…

- Je ne prendrais jamais cette liberté là ! »

J'étais blessé qu'elle ait pu penser que je puisse faire une telle chose. Je me retournai une troisième fois vers l'évier et refis couler l'eau.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et appuya sa joue contre mon dos.

« Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle resta contre moi et je continuai à laver mes légumes en évitant de lui donner des coups de coudes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit la parole :

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Sa question me surpris encore plus que la première. Elle qui fuyait les ustensiles de cuisine voilà qu'elle me demandait si elle pouvait participer à la préparation du repas.

« Ca ira. Va te reposer.

- Tu es sûr ? »

Et en plus elle insistait.

« Oui. Je ne fais rien de compliqué.

- Tu es vraiment certain qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour t'aider ? »

Alors là, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ma Cali qui voulait cuisiner !

« Tu veux absolument mettre la main à la pâte toi ? Lui demandai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. »

Je fermai le robinet et posai mes mains sur le plan de travail en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui donner à faire.

« Bon alors, est-ce que tu peux me sortir le robot ?

- Le quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. »

J'avais oublié qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude des termes techniques.

« Le robot, répétai-je. L'espèce de truc qui ressemble à rien et qui permet de râper les carottes ou de couper les pommes de terre en fines tranches. »

C'était la première description qui m'était passé par la tête. Elle était un peu vague mais j'étais certain qu'elle le trouverait.

Elle fouilla dans les placards à ma droite puis m'interrogea :

« Ce machin-là ? »

Je tournai la tête vers elle.

« Oui. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux me mettre la lame du bon côté ?

- Bien sûr. Mais c'est lequel ?

- Celui où il y a plein de petites bosses. »

Elle tourna la lame dans tous les sens et je la regardai amusé. Elle finit par trouver le bon côté et remonta le robot sans trop de difficultés.

Je lui amenai alors les carottes et elle me regarda, confuse. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et lui montrai comment s'en servir. Elle regarda l'appareil admirative et je me retins d'éclater de rire.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de râper les carottes, je mis le riz dans l'autocuiseur et réglai la minuterie avant de me retourner pour l'observer. Elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal : aucune catastrophe ne s'était produite pour l'instant et j'espérai que cela dure encore jusqu'à la fin.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un grand sourire. Elle était fière d'elle.

« Et si on fêtait cette réussite en faisant un gâteau ? Lui proposai-je

- On a le temps ?

- Largement. D'ici que le riz soit cuit nous avons bien une bonne demi-heure devant nous.

- Quelque chose de simple alors parce que je vais tout faire rater.

- Mais non dis pas ça. On va très bien s'en sortir tous les deux. »

Elle semblait à demi convaincue.

« Est-ce que tu peux mettre les carottes dans un saladier pendant que je vais chercher la recette.

- C'est dans mes cordes, ça ! »

Je quittai la cuisine et courus jusque dans ma chambre pour y chercher le petit livre de recettes que ma mère et moi avions constitué au cours de mon enfance. Je le feuilletai par la fin en descendant les escaliers et m'arrêtai à la toute première page. Cette recette était parfaite pour elle.

En rentrant dans la cuisine, je m'installai sur la petite table à côté d'elle et posai mon livre devant elle en lui indiquant :

« C'est le premier gâteau que j'ai fait avec ma mère. Il est simple mais vraiment très bon. On essaye ?

- Essayons. Je suis sûre que vais tout faire rater…

- Mais non, arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le frigidaire.

« Tu peux me rappeler les ingrédients, s'il te plais ?

- Alors : 200g de chocolat noir, 125g de beurre, 100g de farine, 1 sachet de levure, 4 œufs, 200g de sucre et 1 pincée de sel.

- Le chocolat est dans le tiroir en bas à ta gauche et, la farine, la levure et le sucre dans le placard juste au-dessus. Je me charge du reste.

- D'accord. »

La minute suivante tout ce dont nous avions besoin se trouvait sur la table devant nous.

« Bon alors que doit-on faire d'abord ?

- La recette dit : « Dans une casserole, faites fondre le beurre et le chocolat. »

- Je te sors ça. »

Je fouillai dans le grand tiroir en-dessous de la plaque de cuisson et sortit une casserole de quinze centimètres de diamètre que je déposai sur le plus petit feu.

« Il faut couper le beurre en morceau et casser le chocolat en carré. Tu préfères quoi ?

- Le chocolat, c'est moins risqué. »

Sa raison me fait sourire. Elle fuyait vraiment les ustensiles de cuisine !

Elle prit la tablette de chocolat et vint s'installer devant la casserole. Pendant ce temps là, je sortis un couteau du tiroir à côté de la plaque de cuisson et lui volai un baiser au passage avant de me mettre à couper le beurre tout en la surveillant.

Les carrés tombèrent régulièrement dans la casserole et je laissai échapper un petit sourire victorieux. Tout se passait bien et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne continue pas.

Une fois le beurre coupé, je vins la rejoindre et fis tomber les morceaux dans la casserole. Je décrochai une spatule souple du mur et lui tendis. Elle me regarda et je souris face à son désarroi.

« C'est pour touiller quand tout sera fondu et ensuite on s'en servira pour racler la casserole pour ne perdre aucune goutte.

- D'accord. »

Quand elle eu bien mélangé le beurre et le chocolat, je la quittai quelques secondes pour mesurer la farine et prendre un chinois. Lorsque je revins vers elle, elle fut intriguée par la passoire conique que je tenais dans les mains et je ne pus me retenir de sourire à nouveau. Elle ne connaissait vraiment rien du tout !

« C'est un chinois, lui expliquai-je. Ca sert à tamiser la farine, pour pas qu'il n'y ait de grumeaux dans ta pâte.

- Drôle de nom pour une passoire !

- Oui, je te l'accorde. »

Nous ajoutâmes méticuleusement la farine puis le sachet de levure. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de victoire mais manqua aussi de faire tomber la casserole. Je la rattrapai de justesse et elle me fit son regard désolée. Je lui souris. Elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était elle-même.

Je la quittai de nouveau en m'assurant que la casserole ne risquait plus rien et me dirigeai vers le four en lui demandant :

« Quel thermostat pour le four ? »

Elle parcouru la recette puis releva la tête vers moi :

« 350°F. Thermostat 6.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ensuite que faut-il faire ? »

Elle reposa son regard sur le livre :

- « Dans une jatte, battez les jaunes d'œufs avec le sucre jusqu'à ce que le mélange blanchisse. ». Blanchisse ?

- C'est pour désigner le fait que le mélange soit mousseux et plus épais qu'avant.

- Je vois.

- Tant mieux alors parce que c'est toi qui t'en charge !

- Moi ? Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir et puis je suis juste à côté de toi. »

Je l'encourageai d'un sourire. Elle releva le défi et je lui montrai comment séparer les jaunes des blancs. Elle reproduisit mes gestes sur les trois autres œufs et je lui mesurai le sucre. Je le lui versai ensuite dans sa jatte et lui tendis une cuillère en bois qu'elle accepta sans se poser de question. Elle commença à mélanger et je la regardai faire, admiratif. Finalement elle s'en sortait vraiment bien pour une première fois !

Elle me montra son œuvre et je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Le mélange était comme il le fallait. Je partis ensuite chercher notre casserole de chocolat et lui expliquai comment se servir de la spatule que je lui avais donnée tout à l'heure. Elle fit plusieurs essais avant de trouver l'astuce et je me repris à sourire. J'aimais la voir comme ça, souriante et gaie. J'adorais ce vrai sourire qu'elle arborait. Elle était vraiment très ravissante. J'avais ma Cali devant moi.

Quand le mélange fut bien homogène, elle retourna vers la recette et la lut à haute voix :

« « Battez les bancs en neige avec une pincée de sel. » C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut battre les blancs jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent une mousse compacte. C'est pour aérer les gâteaux.

- Et le sel sert à quoi ?

- Ca les rend plus ferme.

- C'est bon à savoir. »

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Elle n'était finalement plus contre un peu de cuisine de temps en temps.

Je sortis le batteur électrique, lui montait les fouets, lui branchait puis lui tendis. Elle observa l'appareil sous toutes les coutures avant de comprendre comment s'en servir. Je la regardai faire et fut ravi de la voir qu'elle commençait à prendre un peu d'assurance.

Une fois les blancs montés, je lui annonçai :

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les intégrer dans le mélange précédent et ça sera fini. »

A mon grand étonnement, elle prit les blancs et se dirigea vers la jatte. J'accourus vers elle et l'arrêtai juste à temps.

« Pas comme ça ! »

Elle stoppa net et me dévisagea intriguée. Je secouai la tête et vint me mettre derrière elle. Je posai ma main sur son poignet, lui fit prendre un peu de blancs en neige et les poser sur le mélange chocolat. Puis je lui fis plonger sa cuillère dans le mélange et recouvrir les blancs.

« Si tu les mélanges trop rapidement, tu les casses, lui expliquai-je Il faut y aller lentement et les incorporer doucement. Tu fais un mouvement de bas en haut pour les intégrer dans le mélange. Comme ça. »

Elle se laissa faire et je vis un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle était contente que nous fassions ensemble quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Et j'étais heureux de lui apprendre ce que ma mère m'avait enseigné lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Je l'aidai pour deux autres cuillères de blancs puis la laissa faire toute seule. Elle répéta mes mouvements avec application et ne cessa de sourire tout du long. Je l'admirai. Elle était irrésistible quand elle se concentrait comme ça.

Je la quittai des yeux à contre cœur pour beurrer et fariner le moule et lorsque je me retournai, elle était en train de nettoyer la casserole de chocolat avec son index. Je faillis faire tomber mon moule tellement elle était séduisante.

Je m'approchai d'elle, posai sur la table ce que j'avais dans les mains et essuyai la petit trace de chocolat qu'elle avait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle me laissa faire en plongea son regard tendre dans le mien et je l'embrassai. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces et ce léger goût sucré les rendait encore plus enivrantes.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et versai le contenu de la jatte dans le moule en évitant de la regarder. J'ignorai son regard fascinant et enfournai le tout dans le four. Lorsque je me retournai, elle avait recommencé et j'essayais de garder mon calme. Elle savait quel effet elle avait sur moi et pourtant elle continuait.

« Tu vois finalement les ustensiles de cuisine ne sont pas si méchants ! »

Elle me lança un regard noir et me jeta la jatte à la figure. Je la rattrapai et la regardai amusée. J'aimais bien la taquiner car elle perdait tout de suite tous ses moyens et s'énervait pour cacher sa gêne.

Bien sûr cela ne m'empêchait pas de la trouver toujours aussi séduisante et ce n'était pas toujours à mon avantage !


	3. Pêché mignon

Titre : Pêché mignon

Genre : Romance/ Humour/ Famille

Rating : K

Couple : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala ainsi que Lacus Clyne et Kira Yamato

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Seed et Gundam Seed Destiny ne m'appartiennent pas. L'univers non plus. Seuls l'histoire ainsi que les personnages de Léonore et Yukio Athha Zala sont de ma création.

Résumé : Mini sequel de Heartless. L'histoire je ne peux pas vous la résumé sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Sachez juste que c'est sur le thème de la gourmandise.

_Péché mignon_

14 Février CE 82

Aujourd'hui rien ne va. Tout est allé de travers depuis que je me suis levé, en retard, ce matin.

Notre réveil n'a pas sonné et nous nous sommes tous les deux réveillés en sursaut lorsque Léonore est rentrée dans la chambre, inquiète de ne pas nous voir en bas. Il était sept heures quarante cinq et mes cours commencent à huit heures quinze. J'aurais pu arriver pile à l'heure mais bien sûr comme la journée avait mal commencée, elle ne pouvait que continuer mal.

Je m'explique : Cagalli avait une importante réunion, à laquelle elle était déjà en retard, et ne pouvais plus déposer Yukio chez sa tante. Du coup contrairement à ce que nous avions prévu, j'ai emmené mon fils avant de partir à la fac. Je suis donc arrivé très en retard, un peu plus d'une heure, et pour couronner le tout j'avais oublié sur mon bureau les devoirs que je devais à mes élèves.

Bref la matinée avait été un véritable calvaire, mais ce n'était rien comparé au début d'après midi qui avait suivi. Car oui vous vous en doutez, ma malchance a continué. J'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de rentrer chez moi entre midi et deux pour prendre les devoirs que j'avais laissés au manoir et je me suis bien sûr retrouvé dans les bouchons en retournant à la faculté.

Résultats des courses, je suis aussi arrivé en retard à mon second cours que j'ai fait durer un peu plus que prévu. Seulement voyez vous j'avais oublié que c'était moi qui devais chercher Léonore à l'école et me voilà de nouveau en train de courir en espérant ne pas faire attendre ma fille comme j'ai fait attendre mes pauvres élèves qui pour la première fois depuis ma rentrée étaient tous à l'heure.

En résumé : début de journée pourrie !

Je reprends mon souffle. La sonnerie vient juste de retentir. Je suis à l'heure hourra ! Les enfants courent dans la cour de récréation et ma fille est en première ligne. Elle se jette dans mes bras et je la fais tournoyer avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Nous rigolons tous les deux.

Cela fait tellement du bien de les avoir retrouvés, d'être à nouveau une famille unie. Depuis notre accident, je savoure chaque instant que je passe avec eux comme si c'était le dernier. J'ai eu vraiment peur de les perdre…

« Et si on rentrait à la maison ma puce ? Je propose.

- Oui !

- On passe d'abord chercher ton frère chez Tata Caridad et après je te prépare un bon chocolat chaud pour ton goûter, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Oh oui ! Merci Papa ! »

Je souris et serre ma fille dans mes bras. Ma petite fille, mon rayon de soleil. Je crois que sans elle, je ne serais plus de son monde. S'il ne m'avait pas sourit comme elle l'avait fait ce jour-là où j'avais faillit perdre la vie, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu. Je pensais avoir perdu Cagalli à tout jamais, il ne me restait plus qu'elle…

Nous traversons la route et nous dirigeons vers ma voiture. J'appréhende toujours autant, dix mois ont beau être passés je suis encore terrifié à l'idée de conduire, de reprendre cette route. D'ailleurs je ne la prends même plus, je préfère faire un détour. Un grand détour pour éviter de revoir ce croissement et de revivre l'accident. Parfois même je fais encore quelques cauchemars…

Je ne veux pas l'avouer à ma famille, mais toute cette histoire m'a traumatisé à un point que je n'imaginais même pas. Seule Cagalli sait mais elle respecte mon silence, elle me soutient, me rassure par sa présence, son amour. Pas besoin de mots entre nous, un geste ou un regard suffit.

Elle seule me connaît réellement : mes faiblesses, mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes doutes. Tout, elle connaît tout de moi. Elle seule sait déchiffrer chacun de mes gestes, de mes regards, de mes sourires. Elle seule me complète, me rassure. Elle seule a toute ma confiance. Quand je suis avec elle je ne porte plus de carapace, je ne dresse plus de mur. Je suis nu avec elle, aucune protection, aucun faux semblant, aucun masque. Juste moi, le vrai Athrun Zala. Juste son époux.

Elle est la seule à me connaître entièrement, comme je suis l'unique à avoir connaissance de la vrai femme qui se cache derrière la Représentante d'ORB. Cette femme fragile qui a peur de tout perdre, cette mère tendre qui se remet toujours en question…

« Dis Papa ? »

Ma fille me sort de mes pensées. Nous sommes installés dans la voiture depuis plusieurs minutes mais je n'ai toujours pas enclenché la première. Je souris et lui répond en mettant le contact :

« Oui ma Puce ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as acheté à Maman pour la Saint Valentin ? »

Je le dévisage dans le rétro. La Saint Valentin ? Ce n'était quand même pas aujourd'hui ?

« On est le combien aujourd'hui Léonore ? Je demande, subitement paniqué.

- Le 14 Février Papa, pourquoi ? »

Si, c'est aujourd'hui… Et je n'ai rien ! Je me gifle mentalement. Comment ai-je pu oublier la Saint Valentin ? Mais quel idiot je fais ! J'étais tellement occupé avec mes cours que je n'en avais pas vus les jours passés. Quelle honte !

« Ma puce…On va devoir faire un petit détour avant d'aller chercher ton frère parce que vois tu Papa a oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin et n'a rien pour Maman.

- D'accord Papa !

- Merci ma puce ! »

Je sors de la place et me dirige vers le centre ville en réfléchissant à un cadeau pour ma femme.

Sur le trajet, ma fille, toujours aussi regorgeant d'idées, m'en propose plein mais aucune ne me fait tilt. Soit je trouve cela trop banal, soit c'est impossible que je puisse l'obtenir en un temps si court, soit je lui aie déjà offert les années précédentes. Oui, vous l'avez remarqué, je suis toujours aussi difficile en ce qui concerne les cadeaux pour ma Cali.

Nous arrivons au centre ville et je me gare dans un parking pas très loin d'une des rues piétonnes commerçantes. Nous descendons ma fille et moi, sans aucune idée cela va sans dire, et nous commençons à regarder les vitrines. La rue est pleine de couples qui se tiennent la main et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir ridicule. Oublier la fête des amoureux, tout de même…

Ma fille continue de me proposer des idées et je lui fais part aussi de celles qui me passent par la tête. Mais toujours rien ne nous convient à tous les deux. Puis Léonore s'arrête devant une vitrine et s'écrie :

« Et des chocolats Papa ? Maman adore ça, non ? »

Mais oui des chocolats ! Des chocolats de sa chocolaterie préférée voilà ce qu'il me faut ! En plus elle en rêve depuis des semaines, elle n'arrête pas de chercher dans les placards un petit carré à grignoter le soir pendant qu'elle prépare ses réunions. Et oui, c'est son pêché mignon, elle adore ça. Surtout les noirs fourrés à la ganache.

Une remarque me frappe subitement. C'est ridicule comme cadeau ! Cagalli mérite mieux que ça !

« Mais Léonore ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau ça… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est ridicule ?

- Mais non Papa, tous les amoureux ils s'offrent des chocolats à la Saint Valentin.

- Mmm… »

Elle n'a pas tort sur ce point là.

« Oui mais Maman est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je lui fais remarquer.

- Mais Maman adore les chocolats, conteste-t-elle. »

Elle marque encore un point.

« Et puis elle te pardonnera parce que l'année prochaine t'oublieras pas et que tu lui offriras quelque chose d'exceptionnel, comme elle. »

Je souris. Ma fille a raison. C'est banal, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Et oui, j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper l'année prochaine. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverais bien. J'ai un an pour la préparer cette Saint Valentin- là et pas question de l'oublier cette fois !

Je prends la main de ma fille et nous progressons rapidement vers la chocolaterie qu'elle aime tant. Nous rentrons et commençons à étudier les différents chocolats proposés. Je cherche, ma fille m'en montre certains du doigt mais rien ne me plait.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous ressortons les mains vides de la chocolaterie et j'affiche une mine dépitée. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour elle. Rien, même pas leurs nouveautés me convenaient. Elle les connaît déjà tous, et il n'y avait plus non plus de ceux qu'elle adore.

« Et pourquoi tu les ferais pas les chocolats Papa ? »

Je me tourne vers ma fille. Mais oui, quelle brillante idée !

« Tu es un génie ma fille, tu sais ! »

Elle me fait un grand sourire victorieux et je la soulève du sol pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Surprise, elle éclate de rire. Un rire cristallin qui me rappelle celui de sa mère. Je la repose au sol et nous redescendons la rue commerçante. Pendant ce temps-là mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, j'essaye de cherche parmi les recettes que j'ai à la maison celle qui serait parfaite pour ma Cali.

Je m'arrête soudainement au milieu de la rue.

« Ma puce, je ne sais pas faire de chocolats moi ! Je m'écrie. »

Je sais faire beaucoup de choses, des gâteaux, des plats en tout genre mais les confiseries non…Et voilà tout tombe à l'eau…

Inconsciemment je me mets à déprimer. Cagalli va être déçue, très déçue…Et Dieu sait que j'ai horreur de la décevoir. Surtout qu'elle n'a sans doute pas oublié….

« Mais Tata oui ! »

Je me retourne vers ma fille. Mais oui Lacus ! Elle a toujours été douée pour ce genre de chose !

« Merci ma puce ! Tu me sauves ! Je m'exclame en composant le numéro de fixe de Lacus et Kira. »

Elle se remet à rire. Elle est amusée par la situation, je crois. Bon je vous l'accorde j'ai un peu l'air d'un désespéré en agissant ainsi… mais bon qui ne le serait pas !

La douce voix de Lacus me répond et je lui expose ma situation après avoir pris de leurs nouvelles. Lorsque je lui annonce que j'ai oublié quel jour nous étions aujourd'hui, elle éclate de rire. Je fais semblant de me vexer et exagère en lui rappelant que c'est une urgence. Elle reprend son sérieux et me donne une courte liste de courses.

Je file alors vite fait à la chocolaterie pour acheter une tablette, puis dans un petit supermarché pour trouver le reste et surtout une jolie boite en forme de cœur. Tout ceci nous prends un peu plus d'une demi-heure, car je joue mon difficile pour le contenant. Léonore est même obligée de me faire remarquer que je le suis un peu trop et qu'il faut que je me contente des fois de ce que j'ai.

Nous retournons à la voiture les mains chargées et je roule jusqu'à chez Lacus et Kira, qui n'habitent pas très loin du manoir. Ils nous accueillent avec un grand sourire et mon meilleur ami me taquine un peu.

Nous allons ensuite tous dans leur cuisine et il s'occupe de préparer le chocolat chaud que j'avais promis à ma fille pendant que Lacus et moi nous mettons à l'œuvre.

Une heure passe et notre première fournée, que nous avions qualifiée d'essai, est ratée. Enfin plus exactement, Lacus et moi la trouvons ratée alors que ma fille et son mari la trouve exquise et s'en régale. Nous sommes tous les deux des perfectionnistes, voyez-vous, et je suis très heureux que mon amie me comprenne si bien sur ce point.

Je lève la tête vers la pendule et hurle lorsque je me rends compte de l'heure : 18h30 !

Je cours vers le porte-manteau dans l'entrée pour prendre mon portable et prévenir Caridad que je serais en retard. Tout le monde me suit du regard, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui me prends tout d'un coup et je le conçois parfaitement.

Caridad décroche et je la préviens que je serais très en retard. Elle s'étonne et me rappelle que ce soir ce sont eux qui gardent les petits pour que nous puissions passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux. Je me gifle une seconde fois mentalement. Mais oui ! Cagalli me l'a dit ce matin et m'a même répété x et x fois avant de partir de ne pas oublier le sac de Yukio avec toutes ses affaires pour la nuit.

« Espèce de poisson rouge ! Je m'insulte moi-même. »

Dans la cuisine, des rires éclatent. Ils se moquent de moi et ils ont bien raison ! Je retourne au prés de Lacus et nous nous remettons aux fourneaux.

Notre deuxième fournée «essai » est plus convaincante mais nous ne nous satisfait pas entièrement. Nous en recommençons donc une troisième et cette fois-ci nous la trouvons tous les deux parfaite.

Avec une application qui frôle le perfectionnisme poussé à son paroxysme, nous faisons une fournée identique avec le chocolat que j'ai acheté.

Lorsque nous terminons, nous sommes fiers de nous. Les chocolats sont comme nous le désirions et d'après nos testeurs succulents. Je me pose cinq minutes autour de la table de cuisine avec Kira et Lacus, Léonore étant devant les dessins animés, pour boire un thé et nous en profitions pour discuter un peu.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu y ailles, non ?

- Houlà oui ! Il se fait tard, Cagalli doit m'attendre ! Est-ce que tu peux emmener Léonore chez tes parents ?

- Pas de problème, file ! »

Je passe en vitesse dans le salon dire bonsoir à ma fille puis enfile mon manteau. J'ouvre la porte et quelqu'un se jette à ma taille. Léonore. Elle veut que je l'emmène moi-même…

Je me retourne et me baisse à sa hauteur.

« Léonore, ma puce, Tonton va t'emmener mais c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher demain. Promis.

- Non, je veux que ça soit toi ! »

Quelle tête de mule celle-là aussi ! Je réfléchis. Il me faut une solution. Et rapidement…

« Et si je te fais des chocolats ce week-end, tu veux bien laisser Papa partir ? Je tente de négocier.

- Mmm… »

Elle se met à réfléchir sérieusement à ma proposition puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Promis ? Tu en feras ? S'assure-t-elle.

- Oui promis Léonore !

- Bon, d'accord !

- Merci ma Puce ! »

Je l'embrasse sur le front en murmurant.

« Papa va se faire étriper… »

Je les quitte tous les trois et monte dans ma voiture. Je démarre le moteur et enclenche la première. Je cherche ma boîte des yeux. Ni sur le tableau de bord, ni sur le siège passager, ni derrière… Elle n'est pas là ! Je l'ai oubliée !

Je sors en catastrophe de ma voiture et Lacus m'ouvre la porte de chez eux à peine aies-je mis un pied sur le perron. Elle me la tend, un sourire amusé pendu à ses lèvres. Je la remercie et remonte dans ma voiture en vérifiant que je n'ai rien oublié cette fois-ci. Non c'est bon ! Je démarre et conduis jusqu'au manoir.

Lorsque j'arrive, aucune lumière n'est allumée alors que la voiture de Cagalli est pourtant là. Elle travaille sans doute dans son bureau.

Je rentre et lance :

« Je suis rentré Cali ! »

Personne ne me répond et j'en déduis qu'elle doit être très concentrée. Je monte furtivement les escaliers et rentre à pas de loup dans son bureau. Elle est bien là, penchée sur un dossier. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivent désormais un peu en dessous des épaules, effleurent ses feuilles et masque son visage. Elle est tellement belle !

Je l'admire quelques secondes puis m'avance discrètement vers elle. Je viens me placer derrière elle et dépose un baiser dans son cou en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bonsoir Cali…, je murmure sensuellement. »

Elle s'arrête d'écrire et penche légèrement la tête en souriant. Je dépose alors un second baiser un peu plus haut sur sa nuque et mes lèvres effleurent son oreille.

« Tu sais que tu es en retard, mon cœur.

- Désolé ma Cali… »

Je taquine son oreille et elle sourit

« J'ai annulé le restaurant. »

Et merde ! Le restaurant c'est vrai…

« Pardon ma Cali…J'avais complètement oublié…

- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Et puis tu sais, je préfère de loin rester avec toi, ici chez nous. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et je capture ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Lorsqu'il prend fin, je lui annonce :

« Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te préparer un bon petit repas.

- Je vais t'aider, me propose-t-elle en refermant son stylo-plume ainsi que son dossier.

- Non non, je m'occupe de tout, je l'arrête. Toi, pose-toi dans le salon.

- Bon d'accord si tu insistes. Je finis mon dossier et je descends.

- Ca marche ma Cali. »

Avant de partir, je prends à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. C'est à regret je la quitte et descend en bas pour dresser une table digne d'elle. A sa place, à côté de son assiette, je dépose son cadeau, puis pars en cuisine lui préparer son plat préféré.

Des petits grincements provenant des escaliers me tirent de ma concentration. Cagalli a fini de travailler et elle part sûrement s'installer confortablement dans le canapé comme je le lui ai conseillé. Je me replonge dans ma cuisine.

Ce sont des bras se refermant autour de ma taille qui me sortent quelques minutes plus tard de ma préparation.

« Ils sont absolument exquis tes chocolats mon cœur. »

Je souris. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y goûter ! C'est son petit pêché mignon après tout.

Elle reste contre moi quelques instants, le temps de s'enquérir de la composition de notre diner, puis quelque chose se pose sur mon torse et elle referme une chaine très légère autour de mon cou. Il y a un pendentif dessus.

Je m'arrête et pose mes ustensiles de cuisine sur le plan de travail. Je prends dans mes mains le pendentif qu'elle vient de m'offrir. C'est un médaillon. Je l'ouvre et découvre à l'intérieur une photo de notre famille. C'était celle que Kira avait pris pour Noël, chez Miri et Dearka. Cagalli tient Yukio, âgé de presque trois mois, qui dort dans ses bras tandis que Léonore est accrochée à mon cou et Ryũ regarde notre fils avec émotion. Je le referme et remarque une gravure : _Forever Yours_

« Joyeux Saint Valentin, mon cœur. »

Je me retourne vers elle et souris en voyant une légère trace de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. Je l'essuie de mon index. Elle me sourit en réponse et ses joues s'empourprent légèrement. Elle est gênée que je l'aie prise en quelque sorte en flagrant délit de gourmandise.

Je sors de sous mon haut la chaine qui porte son amulette et la décroche pour la mettre avec son médaillon. Ses yeux se remplissent d'émotions à sa vision et je l'embrasse.

« Merci ma Cali. Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau. »


End file.
